Alchemic Blood
by AlanWelch2
Summary: What happens when Shinji can do Alchemy and what happens when Ed and Al are assinged to watch over the Eva Pilot gone Alchemist? Delayed due to work. Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Full Metal Alchemist. Please Enoy!

CHAPTER 1: What are you?

"Shinji, return to base now! Use route number 24!" Came Misato's voice through the comlink. But Shinji did nothing, his passengers spoke to him asking if he heard the woman on the com, but he paid them no attention. His eyes scanned around the rubble and saw a white bolder, he willed his Eva to pick-up the bolder, tho it was just the size of a small stone compaired to his Eva. His count down timer reached 45 seconds and he leapt out at the Second Angel, it tried to cut him down with it's tenticals but, failed.

Shinji screamed as he jumped his Eva upon it's back and began to draw something on it.

"What in God's name is he doing?!?" Misato yelled at Ritsuko who zoomed in on the Eva and watched as Shinji drew a circle with two upside down triangles in it. Then he drew some characters none of them recognized. "What the hell is that?" Ritsuko asked looking at Miya. Whose eyes widened. "That's spell circle!" She said then her expression shifted to a confused one.

But Shinji didn't care what the chatter was saying on the COM link he just continued his work quickly, 15 seconds to go he tossed the bolder aside and it landed with a thud against a building and cause it to go thru the wall. He slammed his Eva's hands down on the circle and concentrated hard on it.

The circle glowed brightly and then something amazing happened. The Angel screamed and started to change shape. Its features contorted and turned almost human and at that instant Shinji felt like his innards were being pulled out. Then he saw it, the gate. It opened; then he felt like all the knowledge of alchemy fled into his mind and he gasped. The Eva roared feeling and absorbing the knowledge as well. Then the Angel was sucked from the ground and into a portal and disappeared. The gates shut, and Shinji and the Eva were thrown back into reality.

XxX

Shinji awoke with a start. He bolted up, "The Angel!" He looked around and saw only Misato sitting in a chair half asleep. She looked up at him and frowned. "M-Misato?" He quizzed, looking into her eyes. He reached out for her but she pulled away.

"Shinji," she started not sure how to word this, "what are you?"

Shinji suddenly remembered the battle. How he used alchemy to transmute his oppentt into a human form, to bring back the people who he had killed.

"I…" He started, and then decided to tell her, "I'm an Alchemist."

Misato looked at Shinji and stifled a laugh then looked serious at him. "An Alchemist? You mean like the State Alchemists?"

He nodded.

"Okay, so how did this happen?" She asked bluntly.

He decided to tell her how he got into Alchemy. He told his short tale.

Xxxxxx

It was a warm balmy day, and Shinji was on his way back to his Uncle's house after a very excellent band practice. He didn't show it on the outside, but he was happy. He walked slowly and saw a book shop. He entered this book shop and a very old man was asleep on the counter. Shinji closed the door silently and felt as though he was being drawn to the back of the store. Where a book was lying on the floor open showing a transmutation circle.

Xxxxx

Elsewhere, a blond boy and a suit of blue armor made their way on to a jet. The shorter of the two looked up at the suit of armor, "Well Al, looks like all we have to do now is report to Col. Mustang and we can look forward to some R&R!" He said with a smile.

Al looked down at him, "I can't wait to see Winry! I bet she will flip out when she sees us again Ed!"

XXX

"So you stole a book about Alchemy and studied it huh?" Misato asked deadpan looking at him. He nodded seriously.

Xxxx

So it came to be that Shinji was an Alchemist. Everyone who had witnessed it knew now. But, a few weeks have passed and our hero is now an established Alchemist with his best friends Adia and Toji, who he began to teach. But something happened to him that he could not explain and he could now transmute things without a circle.

Shinji could barely remember the gate he had viewed from inside Evangelion Unit 01. It was like a blur. But something seemed to be wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it. It was like something was missing, but his medical check proved otherwise. Everything was, were it was suppose to be, and his vitals were excellent.

XxX

A few weeks have passed since the fight with the Third angel (**Shamshel); **in this time Shinji has learned much about the Evangelion and how it operates. But, since the angel attack Shinji has not even tested with the Eva. But, today; Shinji was about to have his first sync (short for synchronization) test. He was nervous to say the least.

"There is no reason to believe that there should be any problems." Ritsuko, the blonde haired scientist that headed-up all of NERV's projects explained as they walked toward the Eva cages. Shinji finished affixing his A-10 Neural Clamp to his head with the glue like substance that bonded it to his scale.

"However," She took in a breath as they entered the elevator, "I should warn you that if something does go wrong we will be standing by pull you out."

"Yes, Ritsuko." Shinji said mildly. He looked at the counter on the panel and watched as the numbers clicked down to his destination.

They said nothing as the door opened and Shinji walked out then stopped.

There Rei Ayanami stood in the door way, she turned her head around and regarded him out of the corner of her eye as she walked into the room.

_Stupid, you should have said 'Hello!' at least! _He berated himself mentally and followed her out the door into the loading area. She went and sat in her control seat and pushed a button on her left control stick that started the crane moving the command chair toward Evangelion Unit 00, its orange frame glistened in the bright light from the cage.

Shinji followed suit and did the same thing. His command chair locked into the Entry Plug smoothly and the hatch closed. Leaving him bathed in dim light. Then, with a lurch the plug began to move, slowly then it started to turn clock-wise and Shinji soon found himself upside down in the plug and then right side up again as it locked into place. He heard the back platting meet then retract closed with a dull thud of metal from somewhere above him. Then the LCL started to fill the Entry Plug. He exhaled all the air in his lungs when it reached his neck and then dived his face into it, took it into his lungs. He started to convulse then his body stopped as he took in lung full after lung full. He calmed down and stretched his entire body to shake the feeling.

He looked at the control panel between his legs and pushed a button bringing the power connection with the Eva on-line. Bright light filled the plug and the communications system activated and he heard Maya speak clearly.

"All systems reading normal. Beginning A-10 neural connections."

Bright flashes of light flood his vision as the plug activated. Then he felt a presence at the back of his mind as the Evangelion's brain became interlinked with his. He then turned his head toward the window where he could see Misato and Ritsuko, looking back up at his Eva. The Eva's head turned and looked at the window as well.

XxX

"Well that is a good sign." Misato commented as she watched the giant purple head look in their direction. "Status!" She barked out to Maya.

"The Pilot is doing fine. No fluctuations in the connection phase. His sync ratio is…" Maya's eyes widened, she blinked twice and spoke again, "Is holding steady at 57 percent."

Ritsuko leaned over her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow. "Well that is unexpected, but not unusual."

She reached for the microphone and spoke into it, "Congratulations Shinji! Your Sync ratio is at 57 percent. I have no idea what you have been doing but excellent work."

XxX

Shinji smiled to himself at the news. He hadn't done anything though. Then Ritsuko's voice came over the speakers again, "Alright Shinji just relax and…"

"I know what to do Ritsuko." Shinji interrupted and closed his eyes clearing his mind and started the sync test.

XxX

An alarm started to sound and Misato sprung into quick action picking up a phone and heard the other end pickup. "Status report!" She almost yelled into the receiver. Lt. Shiguru's voice responded. "We have a Blue Pattern coming in from off the coast. We have it on Satellite tracking now. We have confirmed it as an Angel."

Misato's brows met and she looked at Ritsuko. She nodded and instructed everyone to get to their stations. She typed a few quick commands into the keyboard and Evangelion Unit 01 started to recede into the wall toward its catapult. "Misato, what's going on?" Came Shinji over the com. "Shinji we have picked up an Angel heading this way. It has just reached the Tokyo-3 limit and has entered the city. We are getting ready to launch you to access point D-9."

She looked up at the monitor that showed Shinji and he nodded. "Understood." Came his voice seconds later.

Misato and Ritsuko headed for Terminal Dogma. Arrived only a minuet later as Hyuga Makato said, "Eva Unit 01 is ready for launch."

"Launch!" Shouted Misato as she bounded up behind him.

The ground beneath the Eva sparked, then as if God had slammed Shinji down into his seat as the Eva shot like a bullet from Hell toward the surface.

Mere seconds later a door opened up at ground level and rails shot up not even a second later Eva Unit 01 slammed to a stop and Shinji got his bearings looked at the Angel. It was like a cube turned onto one of its points and floated gracefully above the retracted buildings. But the point that drew his attention was a line of blue started to form on the black as one of the points started to point toward the Eva.

XxX

"Captain!" Maya yelled, "There is a huge energy buildup within the target! The readings are off the scale!"

Ritsuko looked in horror to Misato, "It's an energy beam!"

Misato cursed as she yelled to Shinji, "SHINJI MOVE!"

XxX

He heard her half a second too late as the energy beam lanced through two buildings and into the Eva's chest. Shinji felt like a javelin was trying to drive its way into his chest and the LCL started to boil around him. He let out a loud yell as the beam started to melt the chest armor.

XXX

Authors Notes: Okay this is my first attempt at a fanfic. So R&R are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Crimson Smile

Authors Notes: Chapter One was rushed. Chapter 2 should be better. Also I have omitted certain conversations, so you can watch the anime again to get the details. As I have no way to check the facts I have tried to make this chapter more like the show. Sorry if it still seems like it is lacking something.

Chapter 2: Crimson Smile

The silence was getting to Edward. He stared out the window and made a face as his brother was sitting like a statue and that bothered him. "Hey Al." Ed turned to his younger brother. The armor plated face looked down at the older brother, "Yes, Ed?"

Ed had to think quickly he just wanted another reassurance that Al was still in his body. "So, let's go over this mission again." He spoke quickly as he pulled a folder out of a satchel that Col. Mustang had given them.

"But, we have already gone over it five times brother." Al said looking weary at the folder that had shown signs of wear.

Ed ignored his brother as he began to read aloud, "We have learned of an Alchemist in a far away land called Japan. The targets name is Shinji Ikari age fourteen." He handed the picture of a brown haired blue eyed boy to Al who sighed and took the picture again. "Our mission," Ed continued, "is to watch over Shinji and make sure nothing happens to him."

Without warning the train lurched to a stop toppling Ed and Al out of their seat. When the train had come to a complete stop an announcement began, "We are sorry for the delay, but Tokyo-3 is under a state of emergency declared by NERV. At this time we are waiting for the emergency to be lifted. We apologize for the in convince."

Ed stood up slowly rubbing his head looking at the PA speaker. "State of Emergency?" He looked wide-eyed at the PA. "Ed, look!" Al pointed out the window to silver light, and floating in the light a cube turned on its side firing a beam of light at something that was still hidden behind a mountain. Then the beam started to sink down and then stopped.

"W-W-What in Hell was that?!?" Ed stammered looking both curious and frightened at the same time. "I don't know, but whatever it was, it was sure powerful." Al said in the same amazed voice staring out the window.

DING-DONG

"At this time the Tokyo-3 Express will now return to the last station. We apologize for this inconvenience." Spoke the female voice of the Train's conductor.

The train started to lurch backwards. Ed and Al looked at one another. Then back at the thing.

_Obviously this is part of the danger that the Col. Had mentioned. _Al and Ed both thought.

Xxx

Evangelion Unit 01 slammed down into the catapult floor. Misato looked anxious at Ritsuko and Maya.

"Pilot's life signs are negative!" Aboa yelled suddenly startling Misato.

Ritsuko turned toward the monitors, "Administer 10cc of adrenalin and give him a heart message!" She had barley finished when Aboa typed the commands into the terminal and Shinji then jerked on screen. "We are getting a pulse!" Confirmed the long haired tech. Misato stood on the elevator that would take her to the Eva cages. "I'm going to go meet him!" The lift started to descend.

Xxx

By the time Misato had arrived panting hard, at the railing near Eva Unit 01's cage Shinji's command chair was already out of the Entry Plug. Her heart stopped as she saw him. Blood was trailing out of his nose and he was pale. "Shinji!" She whispered her eyes wide.

Xxx

Shiguru finished giving his report. Misato sat at the desk thinking about the information that she had just been given. Her hands in front of her face in a Commander Ikari-like pose.

"Pilot's status?" Her eyes moved over to Maya who quickly replied, "Unit 01's pilot is stable and recovering well. We estimate he will regain consciences in less than 6 hours."

Misato's eyes closed momentarily, _Thank God he is okay! _She thought, and then turned to Ritsuko. "About how much power will it take to penetrate the Angel's AT Field?"   
The bottle blonde stiffened, "As you know no weapon in our arsenal including our Proton cannon has the out put available. We estimate that it would take the combined power of all of Japan to do it." Then she removed her glasses and sighed, "The problem is we don't have a weapon able to generate that much power, nor does NERV have the resources to use if we did."

Misato smirked, "Ritsuko you have just solved the problem."

Xxx

Two hours later Captain Misato Katsuragi stood about 15 feet from Commander Ikari's desk as she finished outlining her plan to him he gave no response.

"And what do the Magi have to say on this?" Ikari's cold voice issued from behind his white gloves.

"They give the plan a 6 percent chance of success; it is the best we've been able to get." Misato smiled still standing still her eyes fixed on to the Commander's.

_Come on you old Bastard! _Misato thought.

"You have a go, Captain." He spoke.

She saluted him, "Thank you sir!" And she left the office.

"Only a six percent chance of success?" Fuitsky said, his hands behind his back still looking at the door that Misato just left through. Gendo nodded, then asked, "And what of our two guests?"

The older man looked up as if trying to remember something, "Last report put them on the number 2 Tokyo-3 Express. They would have arrived earlier but the Angel attack forced the train back to Okinawa station."

The Commander gave a slight smile.

Xxx

Several hours later. Shinji awoke, _Another unfamiliar ceiling._ He thought frowning then the door clicked open and Rei walked into the room wearing her wrinkled school uniform. He sat up and Rei looked down, "You might want to cover that." She spoke emotionlessly looking at Shinji's package. He looked down and gave a gasp pulling the blanket up over his belly as he sat up holding his knees.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Either Rei didn't care or she was not about to give him the satisfaction that she liked what she saw. But tossed a package with a new Plug Suit onto his bed.

"I'm here to outline the mission." She said. Then opened a black date planner in one hand and explained the mission. Before she finished, "I don't want to Pilot it anymore!" Shinji spoke quickly his voice full of anger. He still did not look at Rei.

She regarded him quickly and turned to leave. "I'm sure Doctor Akagi can rewrite Eva 01's system. Eat before it gets cold." She left and Shinji sighed.

Xxx

At the temporary Eva docking station knelt down with their plugs ejected. The night air was crisp and the full moon cast a glow off the Eva's armor.

Shinji and Rei sat in their Plug Suits in the night air watching the lake between them and the target. Shinji looked over to Rei, "Why do you pilot the Eva?" Rei blinked not expecting the question she did not look at Shinji as she replied, "Because I am told to."

Shinji frowned at her. _She seems so sad._ He thought and a beep issued from his watch. They both stood up and walked to the ladders that would allow them access to their Entry Plugs. Before Shinji put his foot on the first rung Rei spoke, "I will protect you Ikari-kun." He looked back at Rei who was silhouetted by the full moon light she had already climbed up half way up the ladder but her head was turned to him. He saw her red eyes look at him and nodded. _She is beautiful in this light._ The thought struck him from nowhere. Then she spoke again, "Goodbye, Shinji."

And with that she closed the hatch to her Eva.

Xxx

"Okay Shinji everything is ready to go. Just position the target in the center and the computers will do the rest." Ritsuko's voice came from the speakers. Shinji took a deep breath of LCL, _It still tastes like blood._ He thought as he pushed a switch on his right control stick. A visor gracefully fitted over his eyes and the display showed the Angel magnified. He watched the charge indicator till it lit up green.

The HUD hummed then he pulled the trigger.

The Eva's finger pulled the trigger on the energy sniper rifle and all the power of Japan coursed through it and then a brilliant blue light emitted from the end of the barrel streaking toward the Angel. Before Shinji know what was happening a yellow beam of light shot out from the Angel and met the blue beam in the middle of the lake they twisted around each other and forced the beams to both miss their targets.

"SHINJI! YOUHAVE TO BUY TIME FOR THE RECHARGE!" Misato's panicked voice filled his plug and she barked out a "Roger!" As the purple Evangelion picked up the rifle and pulled the cables standing and moving 40 meters to the right as the Angel sent another beam of yellow light at him he froze eyes wide. Then a flash of yellow and grey filled his vision and the beam impacted with the make-shift shield of Unit 00. "Rei!" Shinji bellowed then he brought up the rifle again pulling the hammer he pulled the helmet back over his face and lined up the shot.

_Come, on! COME, ON CHARGE ALREADY!_ His mind shouted at the gun. The shield melted away then Eva 00 opened its arms spread eagle protecting Unit 01 as a beeping noise filled his ears he pulled the trigger.

A lance of blue light shot at the Angel and ran it through. The beam stopped, and something inside of the Angel exploded. But Shinji didn't care as he threw down the rifle and pulled Unit 00 up into a sitting position he wrenched off the armor cover and the Entry Plug ejected. When it was fully out the orange steam of LCL discharged out of the plug's emergency relief vents and ignoring the feeling of hot metal the Unit 01's nerves feed his CNS. He laid the plug on the ground then ejected his own Plug and slid and sprinted down his Eva to the hatch of Rei's.

He grabbed the handles of the hatch and started to turn them. His suit's hands started to smoke as the hot handles burned into the Plug Suit. With a sick wrench that took all his might, the door opened and steam poured out. He didn't care he ducked inside the plug shouting, "Ayanami! Ayanami!" Then he saw her laying there he waded up to her and shook her once she stirred and then weakly opened her eyes to see him looking at her his brown eyes full of tears then she got a flash of the Commander from when her Eva went berserk in the test cage. She sat up her body protesting at first. She didn't understand why he was crying, "Why are you crying?" She voiced.

"I'm not crying you idiot! I'm happy to see that you are alright!" He smiled at her. She kept her face a blank mask.

"I-I'm sorry. I do not know what to do." She stated looked down cast at the control board.

"How about smiling?" Shinji spoke warmly looking at her.

Rei didn't know why but she looked up at Shinji then happiness filled her as he spoke again.

"Rei, don't say Goodbye when you go off to a mission. It's just too sad." He said still smiling.

Then she tilted her head to the side and gave Shinji a warm smile.

PS: That was out of order I know. Sorry again. I promise chapter 3 will be much better.


	3. Chapter 3: Short

AN: Just to get the ball rolling a short chapter to get Ed and Al into Tokyo-3.

Chapter 3: Short

Only 20 minutes had passed since the 'light show' had drawn its conclusions. The air was still, crisp and cool. The pale moon light glinted off the blue-gray armor of Alphonse Elric as he and his brother Edward moved through the forest.

Al could tell by the way Ed was walking that his brother was seething. "We have been walking for hours!" Ed yelled in anger, he was looking down at the ground watching his step. Which he had been doing since his foot got caught in a fox hole after they jumped off the train.

"Brother, look." Al interrupted Ed's stride of complaint that was about to erupt from the shorter Alchemist. Ed's eyes flashed up at what his brother pointed to. It was a giant purple monster. "Wha-What in Hell is that!??!" Ed asked beads of sweat going down his face. Then rustling was heard from the bushes as 6 men in black suits holding .45's directly at the Alchemists emerged. "Halt where you are put your hands behind your heads!" Cried the tallest of the men. Al and Ed exchanged a look and did as they were told Ed smirked. "You know it's not nice pointing those things at a couple of innocent kids?" He clapped his hands putting them on the ground quickly. In front of each agent a blunt pillar of stone erupted from the ground tosses them all backwards.

"AL, RUN!" Ed shouted as they made their way deeper into the woods.

Gun shots erupted.

Xxx

Misato and the rescue teams arrived only minuets after Shinji had helped Rei out of her Entry Plug. She went up to the boy pilot and hugged him quickly. "You did it Shinji!" She nearly screamed girlishly as she compressed him to her body. His face buried between her breasts. _They are so warm._ He thought as a small trickle of blood dropped from his nose. Then gun shots. Misato pushed Shinji behind her and the med techs covered Rei. Misato drew her gun scanning the tree line. Then another shot and a bullet grazed her jacket and ricocheted off the Entry Plug armor into the shoulder of a female medtech who gave a cry falling to the ground.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Misato yelled, she had recognized the sounds of .45's firing and knew they belonged to the men of Section 2. Just as she had finished her sentence two figures burst out of the bushes and ran straight toward the cover of the ambulance. Misato trained her weapon on the boys. "Hold it right there!" She spoke clearly. Al gave a start and she could have sworn that the armor's mask had changed shape into a frightened expression, but cast off the thought as a trick of the moon light.

Ed went to clap his hands again, but Misato emptied a round into the side of the ambulance. Ed froze as it had just missed him by mere inches. "I said 'hold it!'" Misato quipped with a smirk.

Xxx

The boys had explained themselves to Misato back in an interrogation room at NERV HQ. The Commander had called them up to his office shortly after they finished explaining their situation to Misato.

Commander Ikari sat behind his desk, "So, you in the armor I can see why they call you the 'Full Metal' Alchemist. You must be Edward Elric." He was smirking, he knew it was the other way around, but he wanted to see what kind of temper Edward had. Ed held up a shaking fist then stepped forward and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT!?!"

_Yes, this boy would fit into the scenario nicely. _Gendo smirked.

Till next chapter.

Chapter 4: Alchemic Atlantis

OMIT TIME!

"Brother, look." Al interrupted Ed's stride of complaint that was about to erupt from the pint-size… Ed looked quickly up at the author and clapped his hands his and pressed them to the ground making a cannon. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC MEAT BRAINED MIDGET!" Then fired the cannon.

The Author caught the ball of mud, "My bad."


	4. Chapter 4: Why does it Cry Gendo?

A/N: This has been along time coming. Strange things are going to happen. I don't own Eva or FMA! This is a repost of the chapter, it messed up when I tried to post it the first time. So some of the formatting is screwed up. Sorry guys!

Chapter 4: "Why does it cry Smeagol?"/Enter the Child who would be Devil

"You know," said Fuyutsuki, an elder Japanese gentleman, with white hair and a bemused expression on his face. Gendo didn't move, except for his chest as it rose and fell with his breath.

Fuyutsuki, cleared his throat and continued, "That Edward's temper is going to cause major problems with The Plan." He watched Gendo out of the corner of his eye. His brow knitted at he approached his younger, friend?

Fuyutsuki, defiantly was the closest thing Gendo had to a friend. But; this is beside the point as he stood in front of the Commander's desk he looked very carefully at Gendo.

Fuyutsuki gasped then did a face fall, "He's asleep!"

XXX

Shinji stared at Ed. Ed stared back. They were sitting across from each other in Shinji's bedroom. Each staring at the other, coldly. Then they brought their hands into their fists in front of them each shouting in unison,

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

Ed grinned widely as he thrust his hand at Shinji's face. "Scissors beats paper! Looks like I'm getting the bed tonight Shin-man!" Ed looked like the cat that got the canary as he smiled and did his victory dance.

"Fine." Shinji said as Ed celebrated. He did not mind sleeping on the floor, as a matter of fact he believed that a guest has a right to a bed, and the host should sleep, in this case, on the floor. He was going to sleep on the couch, but he couldn't stand the way Al sat in the living room chair. He couldn't tell if he was awake or not. So he opted to sleep on the floor in his room but Ed, being fair minded as he was, challenged Shinji for the right to sleep in the bed.

As Ed finished his little dance Shinji slipped under the covers of the floor futon. Ed then plopped down next to Shinji and looked at him, then smirked widely. "So, you can perform alchemy right?" Ed's smile widened as he clapped his hands together then touched the floor board making a very uniquely sculpted wooden horse appear as if it was out of thin air.

Shinji marveled at the horse for a moment, though it was only two inches tall, he thought for a moment then touched his own hands placing them on the wooden horse then concentrated on it hard. It grew another 3 inches then stopped. Ed looked at it as if he wasn't impressed, "All you did was blow up with I had already made!" Then he looked at Shinji and saw that he was still concentrating. He frowned and returned his attention to the horse. He moved back surprised, as the tiny horse began to sprout hair then it started to move slowly.

Shinji gasped as he flopped back down on the cot. The tiny horse leapt up on to his chest and stomped its tiny wooden hooves. Ed, looking horrified, watched the tiny creature leap off of the boy and started to gallop around the room. Shinji smiled, then looked at Edward whose expression turned from horror to anger then to wonderment, and continued to cycle though the emotions. He finally settled on one.

"How did you do that?" He asked seriously. Shinji just smiled his eyes were getting heavier by the second. "I just wanted it to come to life. Not sure how. I know the laws behind Alchemy." He turned his head over to the little horse who had come back over to the boy. He gently picked up the chimera and put it back on the floor where it had come from. He touched his hands again and the little horse gave a nod then the flash of light and the horse was gone.

Ed watched all this for a few moments then wondered if it had something to do with piloting the Evangelion. As he went to ask he noticed that Shinji had fallen asleep. He stood and sat on the bed, thinking.

That breaks all the laws of alchemy. He found himself staring at the spot where the wooden horse vanished. Shinji Ikari, he thought directly at the boy, fourteen years old, and he can bring objects to life through alchemy. If word of this gets out to people other than the military then we could have a problem.

XXX

Ikari senior, looked over at the plans he had carefully made. He took a bottle of brandy and poured himself a snifter, then stood up and walked over to the window on his luxury highrise apartment that wasn't far from the Katsuragi household. He sipped the liquor. "Shinji, you have done something that the old men are not going to like if they ever find out." He spoke to his son that slept comfortably on his cot. Though he couldn't see him directly Gendo knew which room was his son's.

He made sure that he got an apartment that he could go to just to keep an eye on his son that night. He stepped over to the desk picked-up the file containing his plans and dropped it into the metal trash can. He then poured the rest of the brandy into the can, picking up a book of matches he lit one, then set the rest of the book a blaze then dropped it into the can and watched the fire curl the paper and turn it to ash. He sat down behind his desk again putting his hands to his face.

Ritsuko, Akagi stirred from her slumber as she heard the sounds of muffled cries coming from the modest office that belonged to her 'lover.' She took several silent steps on the carpet and peered through the cracked door seeing Gendo sitting behind his desk, not in his usual arrogant stance but his face covered by his hands. She saw what looked like tears sliding onto his desk. Her expression softened and it hurt her, she knew why it hurt her to see him cry, but what was more upsetting is why is he crying?

Gendo pulled the picture of his wife and child toward him that he always had locked up in his office desk drawer at Headquarters. "Yui, our plans are turned to ash." He said looking at the beautiful face of his wife. He moved his fingers over the picture of her face spoke again, "Please forgive me."

Ritsuko frowned, as Gendo returned the picture to the briefcase that he stowed it in. Ritsuko took that moment to push open the door, "Commander?" She quizzed carefully. He turned his glassless face to her, his eyes suddenly hardened but he made to attempt to brush away the tears that were still clinging to his cheeks. "Yes, Doctor?" He said in his usual cold voice.

She looked at him with concern, "What's wrong?"

Gendo took a deep breath, told her what was weighing on him.

XXX

Edward, Shinji, Captain Katsuragi, and Shinij's best friends Kensuke, and Toji, all sat in the VTOL as it made its approach to the fleet of ships just 50 miles out for Tokyo-3 harbor.

"OH, MAN!" Kensuke kept repeating as he pointed his video camera at the Super Aircraft Carrier, Over the Rainbow.

"Where is the Evangelion at Misato?" Shinji inquired as he saw that they were circling for their final approach. "It's there don't worry Shin-chan!" She smiled, which in turn sent waves of strange pleasure through Toji.

Shinji held onto his seat arms as the VTOL touched down on the flight deck with a loud resounding thud of metal on metal. Lt. Aboa opened the door and they all departed the craft. Kensuke was geeking out, all over the place at all the military hardware, then a sudden gust of wind from the engines of the VTOL caused Toji's hat to fly off. "Come back here!" He said chasing the hat where it was caught under a red shoe. The shoe then crushed the innocent hat and Toji looked up angrily. "WHY YOU!" He yelled and Ed came to his side trying to hold him back.

"Hello, Misato it's been a while!" The red-head grinned mischievously. A sudden gust of wind caused her yellow sun dress to flare up revealing pink panties. Instant nose bleed for the jock then like lightning her hand slapped both Toji and Ed's faces.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!" Screamed Ed rolling up his sleeve.

"Payment. for the peak." Asuka said casually.

Misato made introductions.

XxX

Shinji had gotten used to alarms going off in the least expected times. However he wasn't prepared for one to happen out at sea.

"BATTLE STATIONS! UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT APPROACHING AT HIGH SPEED!"

Announced an unseen crew member. Asuka threw Shinji a plug suit. "Put this on Third!" She said gruffly as they both went into the stair well to change. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and then Asuka shirked. The next sound that Shinji heard was something falling down the stairs hard. It rebounded off the wall above him then came tumbling down. Finally slamming into the door.

"Ed? What are you doing here?" Shinji asked helping his bodyguard up. He was mumbling something about Germans and dogs in heat, when the red plug suit caught his attention and he burst out laughing.

Shinji blushed as he realized instantly what he was laughing at. "She doesn't have any male plug suits!" He tried to cover the breast plating but that just made Ed laugh harder.

Asuka came down and grabbed Shinji by the arm, "Okay Third you are with me!" She turned to Edward, "Ted,"

Ed corrected her which only made her give him an angry glare.

"You find a safe place, if you can try to use your arithmancy to get back to the Over the Rainbow." With that she forced Shinji into the Entry Plug.

"It's called Alchemy you Red Headed Bimbo." Ed yelled as the started to run back up  
the stairs.

XxX

Ritsuko stamped out the butt of her cigarette then closed the file on her desk. "So, they are right?" She asked her two cat statues. She rubbed her eyes wearily, and then made a phone call.

How is Asuka going to take living with Ed, Al, and Shinji? Will Misato ever be able to kick back a yebitsu? And why was Gendo crying? All this, a bag of chips and more Alchemy in the next chapter of Alchemic Blood!

A/N:

The battle goes just like it does on the show. If this seems short to everyone I am sorry. I also apologize for this being nearly a week late. Having to work sucks! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I tried to spend more time developing the plot in this one. I promise more Alchemy and Eva action! Wait till you see what happens with the next Angel.

Also Special Thanks to all my reviewers! I know you guys only want this to turn out to be a decent story, so do I. I always welcome your comments and suggestions. Also, if anyone wants to help me plot out the next chapter just email me with the Subject: AB at next time!


End file.
